


Longing

by autobotscoutriella



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Community: fandomweekly, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, journeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autobotscoutriella/pseuds/autobotscoutriella
Summary: As the seasons change and Redwall settles in for the winter, Mariel feels something drawing her away from the Abbey. Set post-Mariel of Redwalland pre-The Bellmaker.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [FandomWeekly](https://fandomweekly.dreamwidth.org/244841.html) for the prompt "Changing Seasons".

The first snowflakes of winter fell softly over the walls of Redwall Abbey, leaving a light dusting of white along the red sandstone. The last gold and red leaves of autumn glimmered faintly in the pale light from the cloud-dimmed sunrise, damp with icy dew from the night, and the wooden scaffolding wrapping around the almost-finished bell tower sparkled with a few tiny dripping icicles.

Mariel turned from the beautiful sight to gaze out over Mossflower Wood. The path was still hidden in shadow, but with the trees beginning to shed their leaves, she could see all the way down to the bend in the path and beyond. She imagined that she could almost see the stream, though it was too far down the path for that, and wondered if their bridge was still intact four seasons after its construction. Perhaps she could take a short excursion to check on it before winter rolled in. Surely plenty of Redwallers would be interested in a leisurely day trip to the stream.

"It's a lovely morning, isn't it?"

Startled, Mariel spun to see who had snuck up on her. It was Simeon, standing with one paw resting on the parapets for support. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you." The ancient healer inclined his head politely to her. "I too like to walk on the walltops in the morning, but I did not expect to find you here."

"It's all right, no harm done." Mariel smiled, knowing that Simeon would somehow sense her expression even though he could not see it. "Now that the seasons are changing, it'll be too cold to come up here. I thought I should get in as much time as I could."

Simeon nodded in understanding. "Winter is nearly upon us, though I think it will be some time before the real snowfalls begin. This will melt away when the sun rises."

Mariel stretched out a paw to catch a tiny snowflake, her gaze straying back to the path and the woods. The falling snowflakes seemed to sparkle in the faint light where a few sunrays broke through a faint gap in the clouds. "It's beautiful, isn't it? Redwall takes on a different look with every new season."

"So I am told," Simeon agreed, running one paw along the stone parapet. "But our abbey is not what occupies your thoughts this morning, is it?"

"No," Mariel admitted. She had long since stopped being surprised by Simeon's powers of perception. "I was remembering our quest to rescue my father. It was only a few seasons ago, but it seems longer."

"And you are considering another journey?"

This time, Mariel did blink in surprise. "How did you know?"

Simeon smiled. "It doesn't take any remarkable insight to know that the mousemaid who spends all her early mornings on the walls studying the path through Mossflower Wood might want to take that path again one day."

"You're right, of course." Mariel sighed and leaned against the parapet, ignoring the melting snow that dampened her habit sleeves. "I don't mean to seem ungrateful. Redwall saved my life, and it's been my home for the past four seasons. My father and all my friends are here. But...I can't help wondering what else is out there. We experienced so much on our journey, but I know we only saw a small fraction of the world. I want to see what lies to the east, and west, and south. I want..."

"You want to travel." Simeon's paw rested over hers, warm and comforting. "There is no shame in being a wanderer at heart, Mariel, and if you are drawn to leave Redwall and seek adventure elsewhere, I am sure no one here would wish to stop you."

"You think so?" Mariel gazed up at the clouds, lighter now than they had been when she first stepped outside. The snowflakes were melting into a light drizzle that would no doubt end soon.

"I know so," Simeon reassured her. "Winter is no time to be traveling, but I do not think you were planning to leave immediately. When spring comes, if you still wish to travel, I am sure you will have the support of everyone here. Redwall will always be here waiting for you when you return."

Mariel felt unexpected tears prickle in her eyes. "Thank you, Simeon."

"Of course." Simeon patted her paw. His sightless gaze turned from her down to the Abbey grounds, following a slight sound that Mariel had not heard. "And when you do go on your journey, I do not think you will be alone."

Mariel followed his gaze down to the hooded figure who had stepped out of the main Abbey door. Dandin waved up at them and called out, voice carrying faintly on the slight breeze, "Ahoy up there! Are you two coming in for breakfast, or should I tell Tarquin he can have yours?"

"Don't you dare give my breakfast to that flop-eared glutton!" Despite the mock indignation in her tone, Mariel could not help a smile. "We'll be right down."

Though she didn't say it out loud, she knew that Simeon was right. When she left Redwall, Dandin would be at her side, as he had always been.

Simeon took her arm. "Come, we should go in. I suspect that was not an idle threat."

Mariel laughed, allowing Simeon to guide her toward the steps. "He wouldn't—but Tarquin would." She glanced back up at the walltop one last time, watching the snowflakes drift for a moment longer. "Thank you, again. For your advice, and for your company."


End file.
